Vampire Knight React
by Kirya Yui
Summary: PSY's Gangnam Style or Gentleman's clip video? Impressions on Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber or even Vocaloids? Random videos that have no sense at all except for the fact that they're hilarious? But most of all...the secluded anime characters' thoughts and reactions!
1. Prologue

**Vampire Knight Reacts**

_PROLOGUE_

A gunshot echoed through the forest as a silver-haired man recharged his pistol and aimed for another target hitting it straight in the head.

"Zero!"

He ignored the call and focused on the farthest target.

"Zero!"

He flinched and closed his eyes to take a calming breath before pointing the Bloody Rose yet again at his target. His eyes then shot open and he pulled the trigger.

"Zero!"

Bam! And he missed.

"What?!" he shouted only to have Yuki yelping and hidding behind a tree.

"Erm...mail for you," she said handing his folded paper and he snatched it out of her grasp.

_Hello lucky star, I'm Kirya and what I'm about to present isn't what we could call your average talkshow but ZE talk show featuring our favorite characters from the the Vampire Knight Series._

_I was inspired to do this by Kids/Teens react to random stuff on youtube and since I didn't find anything anime related I just thought: "Instead of endlessly searching why don't I just write a fic about it?"_

_So the project is fairly simple to put together but that is if I can count on your participation. Imagine this as one of those Truth or Dare fanfics we see all the time in numerous fandoms._

_Here is how you can post your requests using PMs._

_**SUBJECT: **__ex – pop stars, random events, popular videos, movie trailers, viral videos, music clips, memes and so on._

_**REFERENCE: **__ex – If it's a video tell me more about it since I'll have to watch it if I don't already know it._

_**CHARACTERS: **__ex – If you want only the shugo charas to appear for exemple. Note that they have to be minimum five - six characters in a chapter otherwise it won't be as funny._

_I'm also making one for the Shugo Chara! series so be sure to check on that one if you're a fan or simply curious._

_Thank you for reading till the end._

"The fuck?"

"There an address at the bottom."

___Come to Fanfiction Street, we will explain you the procedures._


	2. I - VK reacts to clip videos!

Me: The idea for this chapter was brought by **Rockprincess77** , I thank you for your participation.

COM: Don't forget that you can submit your requests by PM. It's better for the effect of surprise ;)

Me: Well here it goes. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

A girl advances on the platform, her brown hair flowing in the wind of the turning fans. She then suddenly coughed and spit some hair.

"COM! Turn those blasted fans off!" she ordered and the whirlwind of sounds instantly died. She readjusted her attire that consisted of a black suit with a red bow neatly tied round her collar. She then lifted her microphone to her lips and coughed several times, the echo spreading to every corner of the room. Her lips curled upwards into a grin of delight.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my world!"

* * *

**Anime characters react to clip videos!**

**This Chapter:** _Never Say Never from Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith!_

* * *

Zero is sitting on a chair, his eyes searching the room for any abnormal trait. Any excuse to get out of here was worth a shot.

Then a song started playing and he focused his attention on the computer in front of him. He leaned closer to it and an image suddenly popped out.

"...great now I'm hungry."

* * *

Kaname was walking around the room looking for some sort of exit. He then stared up at the ceiling and wondered if that strange woman would sue him for breaking the roof.

"_Never say never..."_

The vampire blinked in surprise and turned his head to face the screen of the computer. It had been dark for the past ten minutes and he could only walk closer to it out of pure curiosity.

He then straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are they showing me a girl wearing leather?"

* * *

Yuki was eagerly gazing at the computer screen, her eyes clearly showing how impatient she was for the movie to start. It wasn't every day she could watch something at the cinema for free.

Although the brunette had to admit the place looked more like a tiny, closed box than a true theater.

An image then popped out and she stared at it before squeeling like a fangirl.

"He's so cuuuutttttteeee!"

* * *

Takuma was already moving his head in rhythm with the music as the two boys sang their song.

"I have no idea what the reference to kung fu is but it's cool."

* * *

Hanabusa jumped on his chair and hissed.

"Oh god that must have hurt like bitch!"

* * *

Zero switched his gaze from the camera to the screen and back.

"Is it supposed to mean something or is the kid a plain masochist?"

An old man then appeared in the scene and beat the attackers to a pulp.

"Oh I think I get it now," he said crossing his arms.

* * *

"Oh he's so so cute! Don't you want to eat him?!" Yuki exclaimed dreamily and Kirya who was passing by just blankly stared at her.

* * *

Kaname analysed the screen with calculative eyes.

"That's pop right? Then why the freaking leather I don't get it!"

* * *

Takuma was now cheering.

"You can do it little guy! Wooo the scissor attack YEAH!"

* * *

Hanabusa looked at the screen and schrieked once again.

"Why are you showing this to me?! Do you hate me that much?!" he yelled in tears. "This is too horrible and the dude has even the courage to sing!"

"He needs help people!"

* * *

Zero was now laughing.

"I knew it! There's always a girl fucking things up!"

* * *

Kaname was following with interested eyes the tanned boy rolling to the floor the "girl". He whistled.

"They're going at it."

* * *

Yuki was leaning against the table making baby sounds.

"Oh you're so dangerous! I just want to kidnap you now!"

"COM get over here before she breaks the computer."

* * *

"That's it! Beat up that traitor!" the blond noble encouraged. Hanabusa then cheered more when the boy stood up and left.

"Yeah!...wait no don't leave the body there!"

* * *

**Question Time**

**So do you have any idea who those two people were?**

"I have no idea," Zero admitted.

* * *

"A gothic punk lolita that replaced ribbons with leather," Kaname answered with no hesitation and Kirya and COM shared a wtf look.

* * *

"A super cute, fluffy, smoochie and soft... oh so adorable!" Yuki cut her sentence halfway and thruthfully that was a relief.

* * *

"A pop star that I sadly don't know the name of and the other a rapper? Or an actor maybe?" Takuma pointed out.

* * *

"A bunch of bloodthirsty criminals," Hanabusa answered sternly.

* * *

Zero looks at the two hosts, "Didn't you already interogate me?"

"Yeah but that wasn't really an answer," Kirya pointed out.

"Well you tell me...wait are you gonna tell me?"

"Sure."

* * *

**That was Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith, a pop star internationally known in a clip video with the main protagonist of the Karaté Kid movie.**

"I always thought Karaté was japanese?" Zero stated.

* * *

"Who is the girl?" Kaname asked. "In both cases the names sound awfully male."

Kirya and COM looked at each other once again.

"Well Kaname..."

"That's a guy."

"You got to be freaking kidding me?"

"Um no...are you okay?"

"I'm just concerned as to why you wanted to show me gay guys going at it like bunnies."

* * *

"Wow I'm a fan now!" Takuma declared.

"Really?"

"Sure, that was awesome! Play it again!"

* * *

"Now that I know their names I'll be able to report them to the police," Hanabusa said. He stood up and headed for the door, his eyes filled with determination and confidence.

That soon fell when the doorknob wouldn't twist as previously planned.

"Why won't it open?!" the blond shouted to no one in particular.

"The door is locked to evoid any problems, mainly Zero," Kirya explained and COM nodded in approval.

"I'm gonna report you too!"

* * *

**The fans of this pop star are called Beliebers, what do you think about it?**

"He's not some kind of god is he?" Zero deadpanned.

* * *

"Put the video again! Bieber is so adorable and cute!" Yuki squeeled.

"Yuki that's not what I asked and seriously? People reach an age when they no longer can be called cute."

"But he's just a kid! I mean look at those cute plaits!"

Kirya and COM both fell off their chairs.

* * *

"He's even from a criminal organisation..."

"Aidou snap out of it."

* * *

**Did you like the song?**

"Really?" Kaname asked.

* * *

"Of course! I'm definetly a Belieber now," Takuma confirmed with a huge grin.

* * *

Zero blinked and looked at the two hosts.

"Where you talking to me?"

* * *

"Well if that's not Bieber then the song doesn't really talk to me," Yuki explained.

"So you listen to a song based on the singer?" Kirya asked completely flabbergasted.

"Well duh," came the reply.

* * *

**Beliebers also make images of Justin Bieber using captions, would you like to see one?**

"Bring it on," Zero agreed and the image popped out on the screen.

"You're just jealous because JB is hot...okay wha? And what's the image supposed to state?!" he exclaimed. "I mean come on I can take my shirt off and look as hot as him."

"Will you do it?" Kirya asked eagerly.

* * *

"Selena go die...that's threatening," Kaname commented sarcasticly and Kirya turned the screen to her side.

"Oh my bad that's an old caption, they're no longer together," the brunette apologized.

"Even worse."

* * *

"I'm a Belieber got a problem with that?" Takuma read. "Why? Do people hate Beliebers?"

"Well not everybody loves Justin Bieber," Kirya admitted.

"Do you hate me then?" the blond asked in tears.

"What?! No! Hey don't cry!"

* * *

An image popped out and Zero almost jumped.

"Never say never...what does that have to do with an old man in a business suit...oh."

The Hunter leaned back on his chair and nodded at Kirya.

"I get it I thought it was an obsession with the singer but no," he reasoned. "Those guys are trolls."

"Are you still taking your shirt off?"

"Do I look suicidal to you?"

* * *

**And finally what would you like to say to all those Beliebers out there?**

"Troll on," Zero said giving the camera a thumbs up.

* * *

"Reconsider your sexual orientation," Kaname adviced.

* * *

"Join me and support Jaden," Yuki declared.

* * *

"Beliebers! Unite!" Takuma shouted punching the air.

* * *

"I got my eyes on you people," Hanabusa said pointing to his eyes then at the camera.

* * *

Me: Please review. Opinion, contructive critisism or advices are very welcome.

COM: Thank you for your time.


	3. Letter

**Hello everyone, I am aware how long it has been and I can only give you all my deepest apologies. I am not going to try and make excuses, I am the one that posted this story and I was the one so determined to write it and finish it as a good story that would stay as a good memory. But I failed to do that and simply disapeared for three months almost four depending on when I'm writing this and posting it.**

**I can say without exaggeration that I know how it feels like to endlessly wait and I myself dislike the idea of leaving a story to just take dust but when I stumbled across my files to write the little amount I was allowed to I sadly came to realize that I could not be there for my stories as much as I was during the summer holidays.**

**That's why I am going to stop some stories but I am not discontinuing them. It is just to make it easier for me and my busy schedule. I will update them when the others will be complete.**

**The stories on ''break'' are the following: **

**- Cercavo Amore**

**- Movie Classics Retold By Ryou Bakura**

**- Vampire Knight Reacts**

**I will not make promises but simply try to update somewhat regurlarly and get back on track to the best of my ability.**

**Thank you for your understanding and for following this story, I cannot thank you enough for how much that means to me.**

**- Kirya Yui  
**


End file.
